


Adventures of a Hyperion Secretary

by Chibighoul



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, but you sinners will get what you want, fluffy jack, like it might be reallly slow burn, really bad at taggin, this is my first lemon, will tag as i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibighoul/pseuds/Chibighoul
Summary: One day Handsome Jack himself, has upgraded your life to secretary. Something that takes patience, clarity, and obedience. Somethings that aren't in your vocabulary. Jack seems to take a liking to you and that also seems to be the only reason he hasn't blown your head off. You wonder how much longer it will be.





	1. Try that again, I dare you

***Bleep* *Bleep***

             You were being notified by your alarm that it was time to get out of bed and go to work, or as you like to call it, hell. Jack would not give you a break when in it came to overloading you with work even if you pleaded. He always liked to torture his employees whether it be civil and only with work or literally and physically. You couldn't comprehend why female and male workers alike would swoon over him. He was such a egocentric, sadistic asshole. Sure he was kinda of handsome, even with that stupid mask over his dumb face. Sure he had beautiful eyes that just seemed to look through your entire exterior and bore straight into your soul. Sure he...god damnit snap out of it. You swung your legs over your bed and sluggishly stepped up. Slapping your cheeks to wake you up you dragged your feet to your bathroom. You cringed when you looked into the mirror; last nights makeup smeared, dark bags under eyes, and bloodshot eyes as if you were high off your ass. Groaning you wash your face with warm water and face scrub. You draw a sharp eyeliner to your lids and apply some chapstick to your lips. You dress up in the corporate uniform with a loud sigh. You hated the mid-thigh pencil skirt, the stupid thigh high socks that attach to dumb garters, and the painful high heels that you wish you could burn. Slipping out of your complex you made your way to Jack's office.

Three knocks to his office door and he buzzed you in. You didn't need to knock since you had the code for the door, but you knew he didn't like people just walking in

"Hey kitten, about time you showed up, come over here."

"Yes sir." You slowly made your way over to his large desk that sat in front of the giant window that took over most of the wall.

"A little quicker there doll otherwise you're gonna make me angry." He said in a low growl.

"S-sorry." You bit your tongue from making a sarcastic mark.

"Haha you're such a good dog aren't ya." that same smirk that boiled your blood crossed his face. "I need you to take care of this paperwork for me." 

"Why can't you do it. You don't have any meetings today until 5:30 pm." You said bitterly.

"Because, that's why you're here. You know I could always **choke** you till you become a little more grateful for me not killing you **yet**. he said darkly with that same condescending smirk. Your cheeks gave off a hint of red when those words crossed his lips. His eyebrow raised at this action. "Something wrong there kitten?"

"N-nope." you quickly grabbed the paper work and scurried outside the door to your desk. With a sigh you slid your back down your swirly chair. You stared up at the ceiling for awhile before getting to work. "This shit is gonna take me forever."

 

***Three hours pass so it's 10 am***

You knock again on his door waiting for him to buzz you in. You both created a rule that if he didn't buzz you in after three knocks and there wasn't anything on his door saying he was "busy" that you should enter. You enter the in the code and open the door only to realize he was taking a god damn nap. You gritted you teeth. How the fuck can he sleep when everyone else is working their asses off. You saunter over to him and gently rock him, trying to wake him up. He needed to sign some papers otherwise you just would have left him be. He groaned and slightly raised his upper lip in disgust. You frown at this. 

"Jack, sir, please wake the fuck up." Nothing. "Thought so."

You push his shoulder a little harder. "Handsome Jack please wake up" you tried to plead. He slightly moved. You pushing him more. "Sir you need to wake up." He finally sat up just as you were about push again making you fall forward onto his lap. You tensed at this awkward position you were in. "Jeez kitten, you should have just told me you liked me." he chuckled at his statement. With a flushed face and furrowed brows you pushed yourself up from his slap. You took easily three large steps backwards and smoothed down your skirt in an attempt to calm your nerves down. 

"Th-that is not what I wanted. I need you to sign these papers." You slightly threw the packet onto his desk in front of him. He looked down at them for a second before standing. He easily towered over you and was much broader than you. "Are you sure about that princess." You gulped at his words. "Yes, now please sign these papers, but look over them first." You handed him a pen and power-walked out the door before shutting it with force. "I'm going to die before I retire" you groaned. You work for a couple more hours before going out for lunch. You left a note on your desk, and a voicemail on the phone letting people know you are out for lunch. Plugging in your earphones you walked to the cafeteria. You sat down at an empty table away from most people and broke out your lunch. It was just a latte and a simple salad. You enjoyed doodling while eating since it was the only time you could. After a while you noticed people got silent and were looking in one direction. Turning your head that direction you nearly choked on your salad. It was jack. Correction: it was a very pissed off Jack. You tried to make yourself as small as possible. He barked out for you and questioned where you were. Nearly everyone in the room pointed towards where you were hiding. He whipped his head towards you and growled. He came stomping down toward you and glared at you. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" You were pretty sure he was going to shoot, actually that is probably what everyone thought. You closed your sketch book and stood up to apologize. You lowered your head like an obedient dog with hesitation."I'm sorry sir, I thought I was allowed to eat for once." you said with a sly remark. He only growled at your semi-apology. "Get your ass back to your desk. NOW." he barked at you. 'And he calls me a dog' you thought. You grab the rest of your drink and book and walk right past him in the direction to your desk. You could see a few glares from his groupies and some sly remarks. Such as "why the hell didn't he shoot her?" or "I should be in her position." With gritted teeth and a deep sigh you ignored the comments. 

When you sat down in your desk you deleted the voicemail and removed the note. Jack slammed his hands down on your desk causing you to jump and slip from your chair. He smirked at your reaction,but quickly frowned again trying to keep his facade. You roughly get back to your feet and smooth your skirt down. "Sir I-" he cut you off before you could question why he was so angry.

"You can't go out to lunch with out notifying me from now on." You tried to argue, "But-"

"No, if I need you I need to know where you are at all times." He glanced at the clock. "You can go home now. All I have left is a meeting correct?" you nod. "Good, now go home kitten." He winks and walks off towards the meeting. "Oh, and try doing it again, I'll shoot you in the head kitten."

"...What the hell was that?"


	2. Let's get going Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I realized how much slow-burn there is going to be, so when I get to the chapter with smut I will add it at the beginning notes.

When you made it to your room, you could just feel dread and confusion wash over you. 

“What the hell was that…” you mumbled

You couldn't wrap your head around why Jack got so mad. He always allowed you to go to lunch whenever you wanted. You just had to make sure there was a voicemail and sticky note saying you were in break. You shook your head from today's earlier events and stretched. Your back ached from sitting in that god damn uncomfortable chair and  in a slumped position. You wanted to have better posture, really you did, but it was so troublesome: that meant having to remove mid-day naps. You removed your clothes from your stressed body and let them fall to the ground before stepping into the steamy shower. Considering the small bathroom is off to the left of your bedroom, you can barely hear if someone knocks on the door, however that doesn't stop a certain someone from practically punching holes in the door.

* **Knock Knock** *

“Please go away!” you yell. You knew you weren't expecting anyone today or for the next week so the day just got more confusing. 

“It's probably just a co-worker wondering when something is due, or even Sarah from finances wondering where the hell 10 grand went to today. Easy answer. Jack.” You helped a lot of people with their own work before you own, so when your work started to slack and Jack noticed you stopped helping so much. 

* **Knock Knock** **Kno-***

The knocking stopped abruptly and you swore you could hear someone trying to open your door with keys. You brushed it off as stressed paranoia, but then you started thinking to when your boss told you how he had the “magic” key to everyone's quarters. You quickly turned off the hot water to your cold demise and reached for the towel sitting on the sink counter right behind your grey and tan curtains. You could feel the plush material right under your fingertips right before it fell to the floor. “Shit!” you crouched and began searching blindly for it on the floor. “Watch your language there kiddo.” Handsome Jack's smooth voice reached your already red ears. Your body immediately tensed and you ripped your hand back behind the curtains. You remained in your crouched position trying to hide as much of your flesh even though you knew he couldn't see. “U-um sir cou-” before you could finish your request for him to leave you felt something soft drop on your head. “Hurry up and dry up kitten we have some work to talk about.” Then you heard the bathroom door shut.

  
You wrapped your body in the towel and grabbed another one from a cabinet to the left of you and wrapped your soaked hair in it. You hoped Jack went to the living room that way you could put something decent on, but much to your disliking once you opened your door you saw none other than Handsome Jack sitting on your messy bed. With a small shriek you closed the bathroom door with a loud thud again and locked it sliding your wet back down it. “Fuck me… I think I have a bathrobe around here somewhere…” You looked in every nook and cranny, but you couldn't find it. With red cheeks and shaking body you stepping out of the room into the one Jack was in. With a smirk he looked you up and down causing you to take a shaky breath. “Aw come on kitten why don't you give me a little show.” With a sour taste in your mouth you respond with a “Over my dead body.” He chuckled darkly and motioned you over. “Alright kiddo” he checked his watch, “you've got roughly 10 minutes to dry off and 10 to pack up some clothing and whatever stuff you need.” Your brows furrowed and have him a “what the fuck do you mean look”. “Listen cupcake, I've got some...business down there on that shit planet and you've gotta come with. Capiche?” he gave you a raised brow and shit eating grin. You sigh with a roll of your eyes. “Mhm.” He got up from your bed with hmm and left leaving your front door open. You rolled your eyes again and stomped over to the door, but right before you could close the thing Jack put his hand there and said, “14 minutes left kitten.”

You made an annoyed sound at the back of your throat as you began packing for your long awaited trip down to Pandora. You decided on breaking out some clothes that weren't Hyperion issued, but some that came from Pandora. You had the bright idea that you'd mix Hyperion style with Pandorian that way you could blend in kind sorta if you were to go out into the streets by yourself without the shadow of Handsome Jack looming over you. With a sigh, and a look around your apartment you left your homey space. Once you locked your door and placed the key in your shirt pocket you turned around to be face to face...er more like face to chest with Jack. You had to crane your neck upwards to see Handsome Jack's well-known impatient look. You looked down at the issued watch you were given realizing you took an extra 5 minutes. "Whoops. Um sorry Handsome Jack sir." You knew now was not the time to test anymore of his patience. He gave a loud exhale and grabbed your wrist to pull you towards the elevator. "I don't like to be tested cupcake." "Sorry sir." You looked down at the floor, your shoes, the square box at the top left corner letting you know you were 60 floors from freedom. You let out a small sigh. 'Wait a second, Jack isn't talking. Is...he okay?' You never thought you'd see the day when Handsome god damn Jack would be silent. 'Wow this is really ni-' you couldn't finish your blessed thought because sure enough Jack opened his mouth to talk about his success. You've learned to just nod and say "wow" every now and again to imply you were interested. You couldn't care less; sure some of his stories were kinda cool, but mostly they were the same stuff that would accentuate his power and fame. A small beep let you know that you finally hit the bunker where all the ships would come in and where you would fly out. "Ready kiddo? Well you better be cause you don't really have any other choice haha." "Ready as I'll ever be sir..." In all honesty, you really were ready. You weren't scared of Pandora like most of Hyperion's workers. Why? Because that was your home planet, however most don't know that. You're pretty sure Jack doesn't even know that. You were pretty thorough when you created your resume for Hyperion. Your hacking skills were from a whole other level; you made sure to wipe any trace that you were from Pandora from the majority of all systems. You made yourself a nice background that you were from Demophon with a nice family that had enough money to send you to a school that taught you all the necessary skills needed for programming. Long story short: while Handsome Jack was checking everyone's logs to make sure no one was slacking he noticed your "incredible" skill and made you his PA. A lot of people, mostly women, were envious of your position, and disliked you for it. A group of women made you realize this when they stole your computer, trashed it, and then had ECHOcomms all over your desk telling you were worthless and that you were going to die alone. Minute stuff like that didn't really bother you, so you left them be.

 

* **Snap Snap** *  

"Hey Kitten you okay?" You looked up to realize the doors were open and Jack was in the middle giving you a raised eyebrow, and what you could almost say as a concerned look. "U-um yes. Sorry sir, I'm just thinking of all the work I'll have to do." You give a small smile and step forward to give him a you are okay sign. He still had his eyebrow raised, but he continued to walk forward. "Sure there kitten? I don't need my PA to be out of her head when we get there, I could just find one of those ditsy clowns back there in the cafeteria." He said with a slight laugh. You simply rolled your eyes and nodded like you agreed, which you kinda did. Not to knock down the girls you were co-workers with, but some of their obsessions with your boss kinda went to far. You heard that one girl had given up one of her room to make a Handsome Jack shrine. You cringed at the idea of it. Once you and Jack reached a ship that was to be taken to Pandora you noticed that there were some scientists there. "Hey, Handsome Jack sir?" You looked up to him, but continued waking. "Yea, cupcake?" He gave you a brief look down, but continued straight on. "What exactly or we going to be doing down there?" "Just let me worry about that kitten, and you just look pretty." He looked down at you and motioned you to head into the ship first. You shook your head with annoyance, but the blush that spread to your cheeks couldn't keep fro the fact that you were embarrassed by his words. Once you stepped on to the ship you found a spot to strap yourself into; you sat your bag down first and then took a sat on the uncomfortable seat. Before you could buckle yourself a pair of hands did it for you, making it a little more tighter than what you would have preferred. You looked up with a small glare to find a smirk plastered on to Jack. "Just making sure your safe pumpkin." He winked and sat to the seat next yours. 'That ones new' you thought. Jack took a small nap, so you were able to have some silence. 

Right when the shaking started Handsome Jack woke up again and had a huge smile stuck to his lips. The ship hit the ground with a soft thud and the main doors opened to reveal a black sky. Oh great it's night, that means you won't get any sleep if Jack wants to start whatever he wants to do right away. You look over to your left and hear Jack say, "Welcome to Pandora Kiddo!"


	3. And So It Begins

And so it begins. Right after Handsome Jack

and yourself, along with so many other people had reached the quarters at which you were staying Jack immediately tugged you towards his Pandoran office.

"Alright cupcake time to get down to work. Ready to get your hands dirty?" He gave a hearty chuckle before sitting down on his thrown in front of his desk. He kicked up his feet onto his neat desk and clicked a couple of keys on his keyboard.

"Alright sweetcheeks I just sent you some files that I want you to go through pronto, and I want them in the morning. Your little desk is off to the right." He pointed his thumb to a door on his right while his other hand held his strong chin that held a smirk above it. 

With a sigh you responded, "Sure thing sir." You stared deadly at him and then shuffled your feet towards the door going past a couple of statues of Jack on your way. You mumbled a few not so nice words under your breath and gave an exasperated puff of air through your frowning lips.

"Heard you there cupcake. I suggest you use that privileged air for something else. Also Kitten I want you in my office by 5 tomorrow.” 

He looked down at his watch and gave you another smirk. “I guess that means you’ve got 6 hours.” When you turned back to question what that means by privileged air he held that damn smirk on his face and gave you a wink." Your face turned cherry red and turned back on your heel towards the door and with another exasperated sigh you went to your desk. “That damn bastard thinks he is a king or something.”

 

**4:30 a.m**

 

Your eyes grew more tired with every word you typed on the glaring computer screen in front of you. “Oh sweet, sweet death I cannot wait for your peaceful presence,” you mumbled to yourself.

You stretched your arms above your head and you could hear a large amount of separate cracks running down your spine. You groaned and dragged your feet to the door to go outside and get some more coffee. God your body ached and God did you hate your boss right now. 

You walked through the dark room that was Jack’s office without realizing there was a presence to your left and a glowing screen. With yawn and a stretch you heard your back crack once more, however you heard an echo that sounded similar to knuckle popping.

You froze in your tracks and slowly turned your head to face the one and only Handsome Jack. With a slow wave of your cramping hand you said, “Hey sir, coming by to make my life more miserable?” You were too tired to put up with his shit. 

“Ay kiddo, remember who you are talking to,” he gave you a raised eyebrow and a frown. Clearly he was just as tired, but something else; something in his voice gave it away. You scanned his face then his shoulders then what you could see of his chest. There was something dark and wet that stained his shirt and jacket. There was also something that covered his left part of his face and part of lip; blood. 

“Jesus Christ what happened to you,” you started making your way over to him, disregarding the light switch by you.

“It’s called getting in a fight cupcake, but don’t worry you should see the other guys. Those damn bandits thought they had the upper hand,” he gave a dark laugh and rested his forehead on the desk. 

“At least get yourself bandaged up. You’re bleeding all over your paperwork heh,” you tried making light of the situation which earned and breathy laugh from Jack. It caused butterflies in your stomach. As much as you disliked your boss you couldn’t but enjoy his genuine laugh.

“Jeez cupcake you sound worried for me, you should be a little worried for the damn bandits who thought it was a good idea to mess with ME,” there was dark conviction in his voice which caused you to hesitate with your step and miss a stair. Soon there was a strong hand wrapped around your forearm which steadied you. 

“Th-thanks, but you should really get yourself bandaged up.” 

“Alright cupcake, but only if you do it. I don’t want my workers thinking I’m a pansy because I let some shit-headed bandits get to me.

“But sir, I have no clue how to do that,” You were lying, you knew what exactly to do. You use to bandage up anyone who would come into your home on Pandora. 

“Humour me kitten,” He gave you a smirk that made your knees wobble and a chill go up your spine.

“Alright,” and with those words you turned around a left the room. Your actions caused Jack’s smirk to falter and made him confused and a little pissed.

“Oi princess! Where do you think your righteous ass is going?” He began to get to his feet when you walked right back into his office.

“I just went to get some supplies sir,” you held a small smirk on your face.

“Thought you said you didn’t know how to fix me up cupcake?”

“I um...looked it up once upon a time and happened to remember it,” you didn’t sound very convincing, but Jack luckily dropped it. You began to clean the blood off his face, er mask, or face...face mask. Your painted fingertips brushed at the edges where the mask connected with his real face. You, oh, so badly wanted to see what was behind it. People said there once was a handsome face, but after the incident his face became a monsters.

You slowly began to pull at the clips, but a sudden motion caused you to stop. Jack’s hands found their way around your wrists.

“I wouldn’t do that pumpkin,” he growled. He slowly brought your hands to just out from his chest.

You just looked at him for a bit, you hardly noticed he was staring right back at you. A comfortable silence surrounded the both of you before he released your right hand and used his left one to snap in your face. 

“You okay there pumpkin? Dontchu become a dumb blonde on me,” He gave you a cocked eyebrow.

You simply gave him a soft, “Sorry.” You began to unwrap some bandaids and applied one right above his left brown, one to his bruising nose, and one on his left cheek. You started to notice the awkward silence and the fact that Jack was staring head on. 

‘What the hell is with him. One moment he is being is usual, annoying, self-righteous ass self. Now he is acting like a timid highschooler.’

You lightly pulled on the top of his jacket, “Alright mister boss man time to take your jacket off and show me where they got you.” You held unamusement on your face; you were tired, your body ached, and you just wanted to go home to take a hot shower and 200 day nap.

“Damn cupcake, if you just wanted to me undress you just gotta ask,” he held that damn smirk on his face again. One that you just wanted to kiss...er punch off. He gave a deep chuckle and began to take off his jacket. His previous words reminded you of what he was doing and your face began to turn red.

“Wh-what are you doing sir,” you stuttered.

“I’m lettin ya clean my wounds kiddo. Or would you like me to do something else,” his gaze lowered and there was a dominance in his voice.

Your voice squeaked when you said, “N-Nope!” He simply gave a belowed laugh that showed his sharp canines. You cleared your throat and began to look for the wound, but before you could get any farther Jack pointed to a couple of deep cuts on his right peck. You gulped down the rock in your throat and proceeded.

First you cleaned the wound and put a gauze on it, then you put medical tape over to make sure it stayed. He winced a little when you first applied an anesthetic“Jack, you should really be getting stitches for this.” 

“Nah toots, I’ve been through worse. Listen to this cupcake…” All interest you had was lost when he went on a story of his fights with Moxxi, his ex, and what she would do when he got her mad or when she wanted something. It gava a sort of pang in your stomach when he mentioned her.

“...and so I was like ‘hey baby you know I’d never go out with a broad like that, and she cut me! She had the looks, but not the brains.  Not too smart to cut a guy like me pumpkin.” He looked down at the work you did on his chest. “Not too bad cupcake.”

“She doesn’t sound too dumb to me,” you blandly said. Clearly that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean cupcake,” he said through gritted teeth, his eyes casted slightly downward. Similar to a predator after its prey; canines bared and ready to bite with eyes steady on you. You swallowed your fear and said…

“I just mean I can see her view on why she would do that...you can be albeit of an asshole sometimes that’s all.” You played with the small piece of bandage at the corner of his desk to keep yourself calm. It didn’t work,  _ at all. _

Suddenly there was laughter that bounced all throughout his enormous office, you were sure people outside could hear him as well. It was almost terrifying how quickly Jack's moods and reactions could change. 

"Hey Kitten, look at me. You got balls I'll give you that, but you should be more careful with that pretty mouth of yours. It would be a shame if something happened to that trap of yours," The semi-permanent smirk carved its way back into his face and his left hand made its way to your cheek to make you turn. His thumb gently against your bottom lip. You realized something that instant, something that should scare you more than it was at the moment; he could snap your neck right now. However, he didn't.

Your head buzzed, your heart was beating intensely, and your stomach was doing flips like a dog at a show. You didn't know what to do at that moment. a good majority of you wanted to slap his hand away and make a sarcastic comment, but there was another part of you that wanted to nuzzle into his comforting hand. You would never admit it to anyone or yourself, but Jack began to grow on you. 

You cleared your throat and moved away from his grip, again something that didn't please him. "I...um...should...um-" you stuttered. "Cat got your tongue kitten?" He gave you his signature raised brow and over-righteous gaze. 

"No...I just...should be getting to work I-," you checked his holo-screen, "I only have 10 minutes left." You quickly turned away and shuffled over to your door, but before you could enter and forget this whole mess, he called you. "Hey cupcake, you still gotta stay in for the rest of the day." And the fury returned back to the pit of your stomach. "God Damnit!"

 

**5:10 a.m**

"Sorry sir, I had to re-check the last paragraph of the 5th page.  Dahl created a loop-hole in which they would still make the majority of products and we would only be a sponsor." You cleared your throat when you noticed a certain red-haired girl trying to flirt with your mutual boss. She made a loud 'oh' and a giggle then said by to Jack just before she left. "Sorry, was I interrupting something," sarcasm heavily laced your words.

"Haha! Don't worry Cupcake there is plenty of Jack to go around." He gave you a subtle wink and motioned you over with his large hands. You gave a puff of air through your pursed lips and gingerly walked over.

"I wouldn't think so highly..." you tried to mutter. "I thought I told ya Cupcake, I would be careful with that mouth of yours." he grabbed the papers dangling in your hands with a strong pull. You got a small paper-cut on three of your fingers. "Tss," you gave a small hissing sound that earned Jack's glance, but nothing more.

You walked off muttering something along the lines of apologies from Jack’s perspective like “Oh I’m sorry (y/n), I’m sorry I’m such an ignorant asshole with nothing to offer the world.” You reached your small office and decided to give your friend, Meg, a call. She deserved to know what was going on with your life especially since you guys shared everything. She was Jack’s assistant before you, the only one who didn’t lose her job because she got thrown out an airlock. 

You quickly dialed her up on the ECHOcomm and brushed through your wild hair because of nervousness. You loved and everything, but she was a HUGE Handsome Jack fan. Like she owned his exclusive calendar that only 200 were made. She owned 10 small posters and 5 large blow up ones. PLUS, he was her wallpaper on her computer.

“HEY BOO,” she yelled at you. “Hey Meg,” You gave a small laugh at her extrovertedness.  

“So you finally had THE Handsome Jack alone, and you didn’t make a move?” She was flabbergasted at that. 

“You know that I’m not obsessed with him like you Meg? Like, it was as if I was with Johnson,” you said trying to make her see your point; Johnson was a man she despised.

“Gasp! You can not compare that idiotic, ugly, man with HANDSOME Jack. You cannot tell me you don’t even find him an intsy bit attractive?” 

“No...well I mean like in an obvious wa-” “Oh yes because you should fight to see someone cute. I guess that really means you worked for it,” she cut you off.

“I just mean he does have physical things about him like-...nevermind. I just mean the personality is also a major thing to judge someone on.” You twiddled with your nails to try to ignore the conversation.

“AND HE ISN’T ATTRACTIVE LIKE THAT? Oh come on, he is practically a hero.”

“He is an egotistical, ignorant, hero-complexity, asshole who believes he can change Pandora. Like as much as I would like that he would, it won’t happen. Plus the way he goes about it is horrible. He doesn’t just kill bandits who deserve it, he kills the innocent. It’s awful. Anyways I have to go, love you,” you waited for her response before hitting end

“Love you lots!”

 

**6:30 am**

“Hey cupcake come in here for a quick sec.” His voice ran through the damn walls here. 

 

**And so it begins, the cat and mouse game starts.**


	4. Secrets let loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way reader in the fic is suppose to be like in their late late teens like 19 or 18 or even early 20's or you know what it just has to be like 18 and over

**6:30 am**

“Hey cupcake come in here for a quick sec.” His voice ran through the damn walls here.

**6:30 .5 seconds am**

“Come on cupcake I ain’t got all day.”

You abruptly remove yourself from yourself, hitting your thighs against the metal desk, and scurry to your door. You knew Jack didn’t like to wait, hell that was even one of your pet peeves, but the time he waited before waiting was ridiculous.

“Yes sir? Sorry sir I couldn’t get m teleporter working so I had to use my normal human reflexes” sarcasms was practically leaking from you. You could also tell Jack was very amused by it since his signature smirk carved its way into his face. You took notice that he had fine wrinkles giving way to his age. You were pretty sure he was like in his mid 40’s, not like that it is an issue or anything.

“Come  **_here,_ ** sweetcheeks” he glanced at the space next to his side as a cue for you to stand next to him. You simply rolled your eyes and bitterly walked up to him. “It looks like you didn’t actually read through these papers kitten, otherwise there would be a huge red circle telling me Dahl also wants to do a partnership, not just give full parental role” he hit the paragraph with the back of his pointer finger.

You furrowed your brows and leaned over his shoulder a little; just enough for a loose part of your blazer to rest on his shoulder and just enough to allow a few strands of hair to fall from behind your ear. Jack took notice of how one of your eyebrows was more arched than the other and the light/dark freckles that dusted your cheeks. He had a certain urge to brush the hair back in its place and to make you face him, maybe even tease you a little. But as soon as the though sneaked its way into his mind it flew away.

You cleared your throat in embarrassment, and spoke slowly. “I...um....*light cough* see that now. Sorry sir won’t happen again.

“Hope it won’t kitten, I’m starting to take a liking to ya kid. And don’t worry cupcake, a lot of girls think I’m handsome in an obvious way” he leaned back in his comfy chair with a shit eating grin that showed off his canines quite nicely. 

You froze in the position you were in. Your stomach just dropped like an elevator that had its cables cut , and your heart was ready to leave you there in your misery and embarrassment. Your mind was whipping around like a ride at an amusement park and your palms were waterfalls. And the only words that made it past your lips was: “ **_Shit._ ** _ ” _

You heard his deep chuckles, hell you could practically feel it. You gulped down the rock lodged in your throat and straightened your back in a way to try and earn some pride back. 

“Hey, kitten, you alive? Hahaha! You should probably learn to shut your door fully hahaha! I mean if your gonna gossip over me at least do it properly. I mean what kinda dumbass talks does that.” he wiped a tear from his eye as if this was goddamn funniest thing on the planet.

You spit back, “I thought you said you heard me. Cause if you did then you would realize I said you have an obvious attraction that superficial people are attracted, and that you have a personality of an ass.” You looked directly with a glare and a sneer.

This excuse of yours only fueled him more. “Hahaha, oh man you’re a real feisty one aren’t ya kitten,” he raised an eyebrow at you, “I’m pretty sure you were about to go on about what you find handsome about me. I mean my name isn’t that just for shits and giggles cupcake. But, please do tell me the ‘obvious attributes’ about me sweetcheeks.”

Your brows furrowed more and your cheeks became a flame. “I-I ha-have no clue what um what you’re talking about.” There was no way you could change the subject, shit. You tried to excuse yourself but Handsome Jack grabbed a hold of your wrist and brought you closer you him. He yanked you down to his level, which wasn’t much of a difference since his sitting height was about the size of your standing one. 

“So cupcake, watcha find handsome about ol’ Handsome Jacky.” All you could do was stare at his jacket and gape your mouth like a fish. Then the both of you hear a door click then the brush of wind when it opened. ‘THANK GOD’ you thought.

“Sir it’s-” the poor guy couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“This better be good otherwise I’m gonna throw your ass to the skags,” Jack said between bared teeth. Jesus it would suck to be on his bad side. As soon as he began to loosen your grip you ripped yourself from him, and before he could make a remark you went so fast to the door he didn’t have time. 

“Well, since this seems urgent I’ll just take my leave.” You smiled and closed your door. However, not all the way, you wanted to hear what must be so urgent. You heard silence for a while before Jack said something.

“Are you just gonna stand there piss for brains or are you gonna tell me what all the fuss is about.”

“Um...um...well sir-” “Anytime now princess.” 

“Yes! Oh well, there has been an...increase in patient 467’s molecular structure.”

Your brows furrowed, ‘what the hell was Jack doing’.

“Well what the heck does that mean.” you could tell Jack was getting impatient.

“Um well sir that means…” you heard steps and whispered words that was impossible to make out.

Soon after you hear the swivel of Jack’s chair and the thumping of his boots. The echo made it hard to decipher where he was going. You made the realization he was going towards your office.  You quickly sat on your desk looking through some papers that you had no clue what they were about.

Jack didn’t even have the decency to knock before entering. “Hey sugarcakes, *you raised your brow at the name* No? I think it suits you. Anyway , take the day off, you’d be useless. Gotta run” he didn’t even close the door. “So are you” you whispered yelled, you knew he would throw a fit so you didn’t yell louder. But oh no, you heard his boots halt mid way. Luckily, he continued on.

With a plan in mind you made your way to the quarters at which you were staying in. You grabbed the bag you had placed your belongings in for the trip and got out a different outfit. One that screamed ‘not hyperion’. You decided on camo pants with laced up army boots to pair with it. The top half of you consisted of  a cropped t-shirt and a black jacket to accompany it.

**10 am**

You snuck out through a door where the brilliant designer forgot to put security cameras and where the security guards shifts got screwed up and no one was managing it. You crept along the sides of buildings until you could find scooters catch-a-ride. You choosed a vehicle and made your way toward Hollowpoint. You knew a few people there and wanted to say hi, one person in particular. She was a hot-headed, blonde, 26 year old. She was like an older sister to you, so you figured it would be appropriate to say hey.

**12 pm**

It took you awhile to get there but you finally arrived at the garage she worked at and you couldn't be more excited.

You hopped out of your vehicle and ran into the garage looking eagerly for Janey. Coming out empty handed you decided to look for her boss, Scooter. You met him once, but it was when you were real young and it was brief. But, to your surprise you didn’t either of the two odd characters.

“Hmm,” you didn’t know what else to do besides leave so that’s what you did, but not before you parked somewhere no one would see the vehicle, but somewhere you’d be able to get to fast enough in an emergency.

You found a spot then walked to a bar called “Purple Skag”.  As you walked under the sing and into the door you thought ‘how nice...not’. You walked right to the bar which was a straight line from the door. You sat down at a bar stool and asked for whiskey on the rocks. The guy seemed chill enough. He was roughly your age, maybe a little older. He had sandy blonde hair with brown undertones spiked up into a style and multiple piercings. He simply took your money and gave you the alcohol. You thanked him and he disappeared to a different room.

**6 pm**

You had been there 6 fucking hours. You figured you should go back, but you were so god damn wasted. Your eyes were hazy and everything seemed unbalanced. You were wasted, but you knew not to try and drive. You took shelter in a back booth in the bar and sipped on another round of whiskey, but you switched to neat. You had put on your hood and just savoured your drink. You knew Jack was going to be pissed, since you missed three of his calls. You tried picking up the first two times, but you could not for the sake of your life remember how to.

You suddenly hear the slam of a door, whispers and gasps of people, and the loud thumping of boots. The funny thing was that it seemed to be coming your way. The thud ended right next to you. You figured the person mistook you for someone else, but then a large hand griped around your upper arms and forced you to your wobbly legs. Your hood dropped and your eyes became tennis balls in your head. It was-

“Where in the actual hell have you been cupcake? HUH?! If the god damn Handsome Jack calls you, you pick up the damn comm!” His voiced exceeded the amount of power someone should carry in their voice. He held a vice grip and yanked you through the door and into a hyperion issued vehicle. You were curled up against the seat with the seat belt oddly around you. Your legs were also up on the seat in an effort to make yourself comfortable.

“What in the actual hell do you think you were doing cupcake. And when did you get those clothes. Christ when your boss calls pick the hell up! You could have been raped and beaten on the floor of a bathroom and I wouldn’t know.”

Between hiccups all you said was, “Hollowpoint is known for stabbings, shootings, but not *hiccup* rape. Plus I would have been fiiiiine.” You giggled a little and poked Jack’s shoulder. “Sounds like you miiiiiiissed meee.”

He turned the wheel so hard and stopped so abruptly you thought if you didn’t have a seat belt on you would have broke through the window. He undid both your seat belts and held your throat in his hand. It restricted your breathing slightly, but it still scared the living hell out of you.

“So you think you would be able to escape someone twice your size and weight in the corner of a bathroom. Say someone who hasn’t got laid in a good two years and sees this small thing who looks like…” he paused as he realized you look like someone who WOULD live on pandora. He decided to rephrase his words. 

“...who looks like they are an easy target!” You gripped his hand and dug your nails into his flesh. It surprised him to say the least and you took the opportunity to push his hand away and open the door in which you fell.

You knew you needed to get out of there before Jack realllyyyy lost his temper. You crawled on your hands and knees as fast as you could because every time you tried to stand you fell. You tried one more time and fell flat on your stomach. You then felt Jack’s hand around both your arms and he flipped you on your back. He straddled your waist not putting all his weight, but just enough to where you couldn’t even move your hips. He pinned your wrists above your head with his hand and the other one made its way around your throat again.You were breathing hard, so jack decided not to apply pressure yet.

“You think you could escape this cupcake,” with a growl he leaned down towards your face where a couple of grey strands came from his style hair. All you could do was look up at him with big eyes and a frown where you stuck your bottom lip out in a pout. 

You then turned your head to the side where your buzzed didn’t think before speaking, “It’s not like I haven’t been here before hm.”

He removed his hand from your throat only to move it to your chin so he could force you to look at him. “What does that mean kitten? In your profile it says you’re from Demophon, so you either gotta be really wasted or…” he leaned closer to your ear, “you’re a really good liar cupcake. Your eyes widened and your mind became sober for a good 2 minutes as you tried to rationalize how you would have came here. However, nothing was coming to you. In your profile you said after the age of 10 your parents sent you to school for 6 years where there was no time to do anything but learn. Then it says you put in ( **however many years you want, make it a year less than whatever age you are now/want** ) at hyperion and then it has been a year that you have worked for Jack and not once have you gone to Pandora with him.

“Shit” you muttered under your breath. Jack removed his hand from your chin and put it to his own as if to make it clear that he was thinking. “Now now cupcake, what am I gonna do with you.” he looked down at you. 

“Does it really matter? I still kick *hiccup* ass at my job and it’s not like I have any affiliations hear that *hiccup* make me a threat,” why the fuck did you have to be so wasted right now you thought.

“You got a point there cupcake, but no one lies the Handsome goddamn Jack. Usually I toss those people to Skags or out an airlock, but you’re somethin’ else kitten,” he gave a bellowed laugh and got off from your waist and tugged you up to your feet. Sadly your legs still felt like jelly so you fell into his chest.

“So *hiccup* you aren’t going to kill *hiccup* me,” black started to make its way to the edge of your vision and your legs became less reliable. Jack took notice and contemplated whether or not if he should let you fall and laugh at your dumbass or to be ‘a nice guy’. Thankfully he chose the latter. With a grunt he picked you up princess style and carried you to your side of the ride. 

“Not today Kitten, not today,” he slide your passed out body into the seat and buckled you in then he proceeded to get in his own seat. Before he took off however, he leaned over to kiss your forehead. ‘You’re beginning to grow on me sugarecakes.’


	5. Wakey Wakey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a fanart somewhere of the sweater idea and I was like "comedy genius" so I decided to incorporate it.

With a groan you felt yourself starting to wake up to a comfy surrounding. Sadly though, that comfort didn’t last long as your head pounded with anger from last night's decisions. You switched your position to where you were laying on your stomach, and your arms were underneath the pillow that held your head. With another groan you slowly peeled your eyelids open with great effort. 

 

“Where the hell am I,” you said groggily as you began to slowly sit up on your elbows and look around with glaring eyes.

 

It was quite the room, it was a mixture of metal and yellow wallpaper along with a giant ass mirror that proudly imprinted itself on part of the ceiling. There was a large window near the farthest wall that allowed the warm sunshine in. However to your hangover demise, it only increased the pain. You looked around you more and noticed a decent sized desk with a large, plush arm chair tucked into it. To the left of you was a tray that held an aroma of fresh coffee and some pastries.  **_‘God Bless.’_ **

 

Making the quick decision to swiftly move up only put your head in more pain and caused the pounding to increase by 10. With a groan you clutched your head and looked down in some sort of effort to halt the throbbing. 

 

“What the…” your clothes were definitely not the ones you wore last night. Instead they switched to grey, soft shorts that were way shorter than your comfort zone and an oversized, yellow sweater that read ‘Hyperion Daddy’. At first you couldn’t believe what you just read and had to stretch the sweater out to make sure it was correct. Then you covered your mouth in an attempt to keep in a loud laugh and instead came out as, “Pfffffffft *wheezing* oh-my-god.” Did Hyperion always have these sweaters or was this specially made? Either way, it totally made your day.

 

With a warm sigh you looked up at the tray in front of your legs. It held the things you needed most: the strongest advil, refreshing water, sweet, sweet, warm coffee, and delicious, fluffy pastries. Without a second thought you popped two of the advils in your mouth and swished it down with the water. With another glance around you made the assumption you were in Jack’s room since it was so big similar to his ego. Even the bed you were sitting on was made for someone of high power, it was covered with red silk sheets, a fluffy black comforter and countless of warm pillows, there were even some strewn about the floor.

 

You grabbed the mug with coffee in it and laid your back against the wall with a thin pillow in between to supply cushion. And just as you were about to allow the sweet warmth to enter your mouth there was a loud bang and the sound of boots on the wooden floors. You blew on the coffee and shifted your gaze to see who came in trying to seem relaxed. Great, the hero of Pandora, a god among men, the slayer of women. Wow even in your head you were just made of sarcasm. 

 

“About friggin time you woke up kitten. I was worried I'd have to pour ice water on ya,” he was sauntering over to you with a smirk on his face. You replied with a simple puff of air out of your nose.

 

“What's with the sweater boss-man,” you took a sip of the pure, delicious coffee and pointed to the sweater on your body.

 

“Not even gonna question how it got on ya sweetheart?” Jack sat at the edge of the bed, just a couple of inches front the bottom of your feet. Your body froze mid sip. The thought hadn't even crossed your mind. You just woke up, accepted the change and accepted the “gifts” next to your sleeping body.

 

“ I…I-it didn't...I mean...did...did you?” You were confused, embarrassed, and didn't know how to handle the situation given to you. Was it Jack's? It had to be. You were in his room after all, plus it had daddy on it. I mean not to say it couldn't just be Hyperion propaganda, but it was Handsome Jack after all. You quickly felt your cheeks heat up at the thought and you directed all your attention towards the cup in your hands.

 

“You...you-hahaha,” he laughed. He had the fucking audacity to laugh at your uncomfortable situation and imitate your stuttering. “ How's that coffee treating ya kitten?” 

 

“That's...I…” words were so hard to form and it was only getting harder as your mind hoped that he wasn't the one to change you. I mean it wouldn't be the end of the world, maybe even...NO. You came to the decision that it would be the absolute worst thing. As you were so focused on your thoughts and coffee you didn't realise Jack had came closer to you and was practically breathing on your face. Just as you were about to say something, you lock eyes with him and it makes you spill the still very hot coffee on your arms and thighs. With a hiss you quickly put the coffee on the night stand next to you and look for something to wipe the coffee off. Then you look at Jack then the sheets, then Jack and then the sheets. 

 

“Don't ya dare do it cupcake,” he reached for your wrists, however you were quicker and used the comforter as a cloth to wipe the coffee off. With a growl he grabbed your wrist and pinned them on your thighs.

 

“What did I just say kitten?” He was glaring daggers straight into your eyes. With a slight pout your response was, “Think of it as payback for not answering me…” you looked to the side of you so you could avoid his gaze. 

 

“And think of this as payback for going out without my permission, getting wasted, and being a friggin brat.” Before you could look up at him in question and confusion, he picked you up only to throw your body over his shoulder. The sudden movement and aggression made your hangover became very apparent. You groaned and barely hit his back in defiance. He was walking somewhere, you just didn't know where. You then heard him open a door. Going back into the main part of the building? Nope. Bathroom? Yep. And from what you could see it was also huge. It had a large vanity that held a long, horizontal mirror above, an open shower and a very large bath tub. You were so confused at what he was doing. However, that wouldn't be the case for long. He put you down in the middle of the open shower and turned the knob. Your body didn't react fast enough because when you made the connection there was already freezing, cold water raining down on you. All you could do was squeak and crawl away from the ice cold water. 

 

“Wh-what the hell Jack?!” You brushed your drenched hair back with your hand and looked angrily up at the man. He turned off the knob and walked over to you slowly. He wasn't saying anything which cause you to shiver with nervousness and anxiety. When Jack was mad it was almost better when he was yelling and insulting you. But when he was quiet and seemed calm on the outside? You KNEW you royally fucked up. You began to crawl backwards but when he knelt beside you, you stopped. He gripped your cheeks and pulled you up to meet him. You were only a few centimetres apart. If you leaned up a little further you could probably kiss him. But all you did was stare at him with anticipation.

 

“Listen here cupcake, I'm your boss and you will obey me. I could make your worthless, little life end right here and now. Now I got even more reason to with the information I got from last night,” he growled this dangerously close to your ear.

 

Last night? Shit, all of it was so blurry. All you could remember was a lot of whiskey, an angry Jack, and...and STEALING JACK’S SWEATER. That's right, Jack decided to take you back to his room since it was closer, and so he wouldn't need to remember your key number. He had put you down on his bed, but before he could change and join you, you woke up and demanded sleeping clothes. He had some shorts from his ex (for whatever reason) and tried to give you an old t-shirt. But oh no, you spied a soft-ass looking sweater in his suitcase and stole it out of there. You wobbly made your way to the bathroom and changed then wobbly made your way back to the bed. When Jack saw you he gave an unappreciative look, but that look soon melted into a possessive smirk that played on his lips. He didn’t say anything aloud. however inside he enjoyed the look on you. Messy hair, no makeup since most of it was rubbed off, and shorts with his favorite sweater hiding them. He couldn’t help but look you up and down, appreciating your creamy, (s/c) thighs. Along with the way his sweater hung loosely around your frame as you wobbled in so drunk you didn’t even care you’d be sleeping in the same bed as him.  After all the changing though it becomes a blur again.  ‘Thank God, he didn’t change me,’ you thought. Yet, you don't remember what he means by new found information. You lightly grip his hand that was pinching your cheeks together. 

 

“Jack...sir, what do you mean new found information,” you gave him a puzzled look and slight pout. He loosened the grip on your cheeks and gave you a raised brow.

 

“Damn kiddo, you really don't remember last night? I know you were hella plastered, but I figured you'd remember how you practically gave up your little secret to ole Jacky here.” There was a feeling in the pit of your stomach, but you were hoping to God or whatever was up there that he didn't know. He couldn't possibly. I mean you couldn't be that stupid and blurt out something that would probably make Jack look at you with disgust, and then proceed to blow your brains out since you were “Pandorian scum”.

 

“You're a really good hacker Kitten,” he was back at your ear again with a low tone. Your heart stilled and color drained from your face. The memory came flooding back. Him abruptly stopping the car, him scolding you, the chase, the words that slipped from your lips, his hand around your throat. At the thought of it you raised your hand to trace the skin on your neck, and your cheeks kept a hazy red on top of the skin. At this action it caused him to chuckle darkly and give off a devilish smirk once again.

 

“Don't worry cupcake, I already promised I wouldn't kill ya for it... **yet.”** The tone in which he said yet caused you to shiver. “So... _ sir _ , what is the plan now?” You oh so badly wanted this scenario to end and get back to your hell job as a secretary for Handsome Jack. With another devious smirk he got back to his feet and said, “ _ Strip _ .”

 

“L-like hell,” the the heavy tint of a flame returned to your cheeks again and you got to your feet. Oh, not a good idea, your head started throbbing again and you rubbed your temples. But thanks to the advil, it wasn't as bad this time. He clapped his hand on your shoulder and said, “Just making sure you still got that fire cupcake.” he winked and walked out of the bathroom. You gave him a scowl and crossed your arms over the front of the drenched sweater.

 

He halted and looked back at you with the same shit-eating grin per usual, “You gonna go get dressed kitten or are you just gonna be wet for me all day?” With an exasperated breath of air you stomped out of his room. Right before you left completely he gripped your upper arm and said to you, “You should keep the sweater kitten, it suit ya.” He winked at you once more and allowed you to rush away before he could see your even redder face.  You took a quick, warm shower and proceeded to get ready for the day. You dressed in the standard Hyperion outfit and neatly brushed the skirt down for a professional look. You took a quick glance in the mirror and shrugged at your appearance. You didn’t dislike your body, well okay sometimes you did but so does everyone else. Everyone else except the king of Helios. However, you didn’t necessarily enjoy looking at yourself. By your standards you were average. You combed through your messy hair and proceeded towards Jack’s office.

 

As you were strolling with a light hum on your lips you glanced towards the science department. ‘ _ Hmm, Jack seemed pretty ruffled up about what they are doing. What even are they doing? Probably sciency things. I don’t suppose they would mind too much if I looked around a bit, _ ’ you thought to yourself. Picking up a slightly faster pace, you quietly entered the department. It seems as though all the scientists are out for a field trip since no one is in there. You still continued to walk stealthily, but less cautious. You decided to look at the head scientists computer to see what they were up to. It seemed pretty normal until people’s names and code names showed up. ‘ _ Is Jack testing people, or is he testing things on people. Either way that’s fucked up _ .’ You disagreed with a lot of things Jack did, and right now was a great example. With a defeated sigh you knew you couldn’t really do anything without getting in a lot of trouble and possibly killed. You still knew you should be doing something, it would be just as bad as doing the experiments yourself if you just stood by and did nothing.

 

Suddenly you hear a couple of beeps that interrupted your debative thoughts then a face and a voice on your ECHOcomm. “Hey kiddo where you at, I need your help. Oh wait I shouldn’t be asking since this is your friggin job after all! Where ya at kitten, that doesn’t look like your office? Is that the science department!? Kiddo you better get your ass outta there and up to my office now,” he sad the last few sentences with a low growl and abruptly ended the call.

  
You practically ran to his office, and I mean practically since you had 4 inch heels on and they were not helping your case. One you reached his office you smoothed your skirt down in an effort to look effortless. Although you were on Pandora, the three knock rule was still applied. He buzzed you in and you tried to seem calm and collected even though inside you were shaking with fear and nerves. 

 

**You open the doors and prepare yourself.**


	6. Punishment

**You open the door and prepare yourself.**

 

Handsome Jack was sitting at his desk with his arms propped up and supporting his head, his jaw clenching causing there to be movement. His gaze could break the souls of the damned and could kill ten people easily. The air in the room was thick enough to make anyone change their mind and run for their lives. But not you. You had the bright idea to walk in with your head raised and tried to seem unaffected by his glare, as if you were invincible to his ways and the space outside of airlocks.

 

You mustered up all your courage but fell short with a couple of stutters, “S-sir...you n-needed m..me.” As soon as you were in front of his desk he had a gun at your forehead and finger on the trigger. With a gasp you felt your eyes start to fill to the brim, threatening to spill over with tears. Your heart pumped and your flight or fight responses were deafened by the adrenaline screaming in your ears. Your gaze faltered and that seemed make Jack falter with his own motive. With a grunted sigh he threw his gun down onto the desk and rubbed his eyes in frustration. 

 

“Ah cupcake...don’t cry.” He stood up and sauntered around his desk to the front. He leaned back on it with his large arms crossed on his chest next to your frozen body. You stared down at the murder weapon and lightly shook.

 

Your mind was racing with ideas, some part of you wanted to grab it and give him a taste of his own medicine, another part had its throat closing up and allowing the tears to rain down on your cheeks, and the final part told you to clear your throat and breeze past it like it didn’t affect you. You decided on the latter considering it was the better of all decisions since it saved your dignity and pride, also probably your life. You ignored the stress tightening in your throat, cleared it and said, “Sir. What was it that you needed  **_help_ ** with.” You strained your tone on help. Your reaction flabbergasted Jack as he just stared at you. However, when you blinked it pushed the salty water out of your right eye and allowed it to drip slowly down you cheek.

 

With a rough chuckle Jack extended his hand out to swipe the tear and said, “Nice try with the big girl act sweetheart.” You gave an annoyed sigh at yourself and him, but was finally able to bring yourself to make eye contact with him.

 

“I had dust in my eye. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that my boss put a fucking gun to my head with his finger on the trigger. Yep, nope, I’m sure that wouldn’t have affected anyone.” Gritting your teeth you plopped down in the chair provided next to his desk with a crossed body language.

 

“Language there pumpkin, anyway, I do need to give ya a punishment for walking into the sciency lab without my instruction. What do you think I should do to ya?” He crossed his broad arms and gave you a quirked brow. He held a lazy smirk on his features as he looked to you.

 

“Hmm, how about increasing my pay, orrrr more vacation days. OR! You know how I’d really learn my lesson? Combining them both and throwing in free food,” you smiled as innocently as you could and clasped your hands together in a pleading manner.

“Pfft, yea right cupcake. I might be going soft on ya, but not a complete fool.” Jack went back to behind his desk and began typing something on his computer. He quirked his eyebrow, but it soon fell and he regained a relaxed composure. 

 

You gave a hum before cautiously asking him, “Why are you soft on me, Jack? As much as I appreciate not being dead or thrown to the skags, I have to ask…” He looked up with piercing eyes and for a second you thought he would give you a serious, sophisticated answer. Maybe even something that would make your heart flutter.

 

“Cause cupcake, why would I get rid of a fine thing like yourself,” he proceeded to look you up and down before giving a low growl. A small part of you fell, but you gave an annoyed sigh and roll of the eyes, however, yous still couldn’t help the small flame that ignited in your cheeks. You went straight to your small room to the right. At least, you tried.

 

“Hey kitten, I didn’t give ya a punishment yet, come back.” He beckoned you with his finger and a curl of his lip. You shivered as you walked up to him. His face held dominance and something so very predatory. Honestly, you should have been scared and praying to whatever god there was that he wouldn’t lay a finger on you, but there was a small devil in the back of your mind pleading that he would. You gave out a cool breath in an attempt to calm your nerves and clear your head, but suddenly your breath hitched when he moved and your knees wobbled. He turned his chair to face the way you were coming up the stairs, he sunk into his chair as his legs spread slightly- man spreading if you would- his face was propped in his right hand as a smirk graced his lips. His look was that of a wolf watching his prey become an easy target. Bingo.

 

“Awe kitten, I won’t bite, at least not very hard,” his voice wasn’t angry anymore, instead it dropped an octave and leaked with seduction. This time your knees did buckle, but luckily, or not, it was right in front of the one and only Jack. He pulled you closer to him, basically sitting you down on his lap. His broad hands went to the small of your back and the other went to the base of your neck. It slid up until it gripped your hair and pulled back, forcing you to expose your neck to his malicious smirk. He slowly leaned toward the shell of your ear and you could feel the heat of his breath. He smelled lightly of whiskey, his cologne, and smoke. It made your head buzz. 

“Oh kitten, I know how you feel about me,” he paused for a moment and kissed right below your jaw, “I mean I’m friggin Handsome god damn Jack, most women fall for me.” The kiss was nice, but as soon as the phrase left his lips you felt pissed, maybe even a pang of jealousy. You scoffed and tried to push him away.

 

He quickly pulled you fully onto his lap so you were straddling him and his hand left the small of your back to the base of your throat. He lightly squeezed which made a small whimper leave your lips and caused him to smirk at your reaction. 

 

“Awe Kitten, is someone gettin’ a little jealous there, don’t worry. There's enough of ol’ Jacky to go around.” He swiveled his chair around so your back was facing the desk and there was no way out. His lips kept ghosting over your skin, but it was still enough to get you heated, enough to make you squirm on his lap. You either wanted him to stop or to go through with and your patience was being tested. You didn’t want to outright beg, but you still wanted to see how far this would go so you bit your lip, literally and figuratively. He squeezed your throat once more before sliding it agonizingly slowly down the curve of your figure until it rested on your hip. He gripped it hard enough that you were positive that you would see marks afterwards, and the very thought made you groan. You could feel his smirk get wider and finally made complete contact on your neck. 

 

“You know,” he placed gentle kisses on your neck making his path down to your collarbone and back up, “You have been one of the very, very few people that I let talk to me without much respect,” he squeezes your hip and grips your hair tighter, “but the only reason I do that is because,” he nips at your skin which brings whimpers from your lips, “I know I’ll be able to change that kitten,” he kisses all the way up your neck to rest his lips on the corner of your own, “when you’ll be beggin’ beneath me,” he grips your hair to the point that tears gripped at the corners of your eyes and brings his mouth down on yours in a frezzy.

 

At first it was rough and passionate which stunned you at first, but then the kiss slowed down enough for your to absolutely melt into it. Oh god, here you were on your boss’s lap, in the middle of the day, kissing him. And you were suppose to hate the guy! But for whatever reason you allowed it to happen. You allowed your hands to travel behind his neck and curl into his soft hair. You thought it would be tough with gel, but it was the opposite. He even groaned a little when you pulled gently. He gripped both your hands with his own that he had previously used on your hip.

 

“Uh-uh cupcake, can’t have you enjoying this too much, otherwise this wouldn’t be a punishment now would it.” He began sucking on your neck and marking you. Leaving you a whimpering mess, so close to pleading with him yet refraining yourself due to pride. You just allowed him to do as he pleased, well with in your respects that is. He undid the top button of your blouse to get more skin to mark. He pulled you up before he continued anymore, clearly seeing how hot and bothered you were getting and forced you to stand away. Wow you didn’t even realise he had turned his chair again. You had to place your hand on the edge of his desk to stabilize yourself and calm down your breathing. He smirked up at your presence, messy hair, disheveled blouse and skirt that had ridden up a bit during the process, and your flustered face. You were confused for a second, and then realised THIS was your punishment. Whether it was to embarrass you or make you sexually frustrated you didn’t know, probably both. You gave an aggravated groan and went to leave back to your office so you could bitch to yourself, but stopped when you took notice of his appearance. His hair was also a mess, it’s once shaped form now framing his face and parts of it sticking different ways. His shirt was also now disheveled, and his pants...well there was a noticeably deep tent where...no god no. You quickly left to your office with a huff and shut the door loudly, but not before hearing Jack’s crazy barking laughter.


End file.
